customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Wallace Destroys Jason's Science Project (Thevideotour1's version)
(Meanwhile, however, Ratcliffe is at the feeder and in wait to capture the moose, only for him to sneeze and frighten him away. A loud yell of frustration is all it takes for Simba and Nala to get ready for battle against Scar) * Simba: Nala, you find my mother and rally the lionesses. I'll deal with Scar. * (Camera tracks Simba as he climbs up a ledge of Pride Rock, giving him a clear view of Scar. Camera cut to Scar on Pride Rock from Simba's perspective) * Scar: Sarabi! * (Simba gasps and stops in his tracks) * (Camera cut to Sarabi, her head held high, making her road through the hyenas below, who snap at her. She climbs up to Scar) * Sarabi: Yes, Scar? * Scar: Where is your hunting feast? They're not doing their job. * Sarabi: Scar, there's no food. The herds have moved on. * Scar: No, you're just not looking hard enough. * Sarabi: It's over. There's nothing left. We have only one choice. We must leave Pride Rock. * Scar: We're not going anywhere. * Sarabi: Then you have sentenced us to death. * Scar: Then so be it. * Sarabi: You can't do that. * Scar: I am the king, I can do whatever I want. * Sarabi: If you were half the king Mufasa was, you would never---- * Scar: (hits Sarabi, knocking her to the ground) I'm ten times the king Mufasa was! * (Camera cut to Simba, on the ledge, lightning flashing behind him. Closeup of him, his teeth bared, his mane whipping in the wind. He jumps out and runs to his mother. Scar, mistaking Simba as Mufasa, backs up, frightened) * Scar: Mufasa? No...it can't be. * (Simba slows and nudges his mother, who awakens) * Sarabi: Mufasa...? * Simba: No, it's me. * Sarabi: Simba? You're alive? How can that be? * Simba: It doesn't matter. I'm home. * Scar: Simba? (regaining composure) Simba! I'm a little surprised to see you... (giving the hyena trio a frown) alive. * (Camera cut to the hyena trio, who gulp and slink into the shadows) * Simba: Give me one good reason why I shouldn't '''tear you apart'.'' * Scar: (backing into a wall, cornered by Simba) Now, Simba, you must understand. The pressures of ruling a kingdom-- * Simba: (interrupting Scar) Are no longer yours. Step down, Scar. * Scar: Oh, oh, well, I would, heh, I assure you, however, there is one little problem; you see them? * (Scar points up to the hyenas) * (Camera cut back to Scar) * Scar: They think I'm king. * Nala: (off-screen) Well, we don't. * (Camera cut to Nala, with the rest of the lionesses climbing over the cliff edge) * Nala: Simba is the fearful one. * Simba: The choice is yours, Scar. Either step down or fight. * Scar: Oh, must this all end in violence? I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree, Simba? * Simba: That's not gonna work, Scar. I've put it behind me. * Scar: But what about your faithful subjects? Have they put it behind them? * Nala: Simba, what is he speaking about? * Scar: (delighted) Ah, where you haven't warned them your little secret. Well, Simba, now's your chance to warn them. Warn them who is responsible for Mufasa's death! * (The lionesses gasp in shock. All eyes are on Simba) * Simba: (bracing himself, stepping forward, resigned) I am. * (Sarabi approaches Simba) * Sarabi: It's not true. Warn me it's not true! * Simba: (regretfully) It's true. * Scar: You see?! He admits it! (camera close up, lightning) Murderer! * Simba: No, it was an incident! * (Camera starts revolving around Simba and Scar, who is circling Simba) * Scar: If it weren't for you, Mufasa would yet be alive! It's your fault, he's dead, do you deny it?! * Simba: No. * Scar: Then you're guilty! * Simba: No, I'm not a murderer! * Scar: (leading Simba backwards up Pride Rock's ledge) Now, Simba, you're in danger again; but this time, daddy isn't here to save you...and now everyone knows '''why!' * (Simba, cornered, slips and falls back, clinging onto the ledge with his paws) * Nala: Simba! * (Lightning strikes below and starts a fire. Scar sits back) * Scar: Now, this looks familiar. Hmm, where have I seen this before? Let me think. Hmm. Oh, yes, I remember. This is just the fashion your father looked before he died. * (Scar grabs Simba with his claws. He bends down and whispers into Simba's ear) * Scar: And here's my little secret. [ Whispering ] I...murdered...''Mufasa! * (Camera cut to a faded version, distorted red, of young Simba shrieking a Big No, camera panning out. The shout mingles with adult Simba's yell of a Big No in the current time, jumping up and pinning Scar) * Simba: Murderer! * Scar: Simba, Simba, please! * Simba: Warn them the '''truth!' * Scar: Truth? But the truth is in the eye of the behold-- * (Simba puts a paw to Scar's neck, beginning to choke him) * Scar: Alright. Hold on. [ Whispering ] I did it. * Simba: Where they can ''hear you. * Scar: (grudgingly, but clearly) I murdered Mufasa! * (Nala starts toward Scar, but Simba is jumped on by the surrounding hyenas. The lionesses join in. Timon, riding Pumbaa, both join in, charging in, bowling the hyenas aside) * Pumbaa: Hee-yaahhhh!!!! * Timon: Excuse me---pardon me---coming through---hot stuff! Children next door; battle stations! * (Timon jumps off Pumbaa and they run off to continue the fight) * (Camera cut to Simba fending off about five hyenas. One hyena jumps onto Simba and bites into the bottom portion of his mane, but is knocked off by Rafiki wielding his stick) * (Rafiki jumps down and takes a kung-fu stance, then begins knocking each hyena aside as they charge toward him; dropping a hyena with a solid chop to the head behind his back) * (Camera cut to Timon being chased by Shenzi. He runs into the cave where Zazu is being kept) * Zazu: (noticing Timon) Let me out, let me out! * Timon: (noticing the cage) Let me in, let me in! * (Timon enters the cage and takes shelter behind a pillar as Shenzi and Banzai bear down on them) * Timon: (to the hyenas) Pleease don't hurt me. * (Pumbaa appears at the entrance) * Pumbaa: Problem? * Banzai: Hey, you! Who's the pig? * (Pumbaa gives a snort) * (Camera fast cuts between Pumbaa and Timon as they speak) * Pumbaa: Are you speaking to me? * Timon: Whoops. They called him a pig. * Pumbaa: Are you speaking to me?! * Timon: Should've done that. * Pumbaa: Are you speaking to ''me?!'' * Timon: Now we're in for it. * Pumbaa: They call me Mister Pig! * (Pumbaa gives a wild shriek and charges right at the cage where Shenzi, Banzai, Timon and Zazu all stare at him in shock) * (Camera cut to the exterior of the cave where Ed is sitting, as bones start flying out of the cave, some hitting him in the head) * Pumbaa: Take that, and that! * Banzai: Waah! Hyah! Hyah! Hyah! Yaaow! * Timon: Take that! And that! You stupid yellow belly-- * Zazu: Take that, you stupid... * (Shenzi and Banzai run out of the cave and for a moment get tangled with Ed, and eventually scurry off) * (Zazu, Timon and Pumbaa emerge from the cave, and they begin chanting Arsenio Hall over and over)